


Good Tropical Morning

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Kiss Me Once, Kiss Me Twice, Kiss Me a Thousand Times [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: A lazy morning make-out session on a tropical vacation.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Kiss Me Once, Kiss Me Twice, Kiss Me a Thousand Times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Good Tropical Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up

Rhett woke up to the heavy smell of tropical rain. It had been almost unbearably humid the whole week they'd been at the resort, but it hadn't rained once. It was definitely raining now and it was not a light pitter-patter but rather a thunderous roar. The temperature in their little bungalow had plummeted during the night and Rhett blindly searched for the covers. He finally found an edge of the sheet and pulled hard, but the fabric wouldn't budge.

Rhett was shivering and faintly annoyed. He hadn’t come to the tropics to freeze to death. A humid breeze blew through the bedroom and made Rhett’s skin prickle into goosebumps. He finally remembered. They had left the back patio door open last night when they went to bed. No wonder it was so cold.

“Liiiink,” Rhett whined and scooted closer to his lover’s warm, sleeping body. Rhett nudged Link’s shoulder with his forehead, tried to snuggle up to him. Link was lying on his belly, limbs sprawled, wrapped in their covers. He seemed to stir a bit by Rhett’s advances and Rhett nudged again, letting out a pathetic whimper. Slowly, Link turned his head.

“Mmh? What’s going on?” he murmured almost unintelligibly.

“It’s raining. It’s cold. Hold me,” Rhett whined again.

Link turned on his side and opened his arms for Rhett. Rhett dove for his warmth and pressed against Link’s broad chest. Link jerked back and opened one of his eyes.

“Why are you so freaking cold?” he asked. Rhett frowned at him.

“As I just said, it’s raining, the door is open, it’s cold. Also, someone had hogged all the covers.”

Link turned to look outside.

“Oh,” he said and slipped out of Rhett’s reach. Rhett mewled pathetically as Link’s warmth left him. Link got up with a groan and a stretch. Rhett opened his eyes enough that he could admire Link’s tight, naked body as he patted to the door and swung it closed.

“There. Better now, darlin’?” Link said as he sunk back into bed and gathered Rhett in his arms. Rhett snuggled up against him and sighed a faint ‘yes’. Link’s lips reflexively searched for Rhett’s and met them drowsily. Link’s tongue licked its way into his mouth and Rhett met it with soft, lazy strokes, making Link hum with pleasure. Neither of them had the energy for anything more than leisurely kisses and soft, sweeping touches and eventually, they fell back to sleep, still attached at the lips, as the rain kept pounding the roof of the bungalow.

When Rhett woke again, it was still raining, but this time he was warm and snuggly. Link’s chest rose and fell slowly under his cheek. Rhett lifted his head to look at him. Link’s mouth hung open and he had an expression of absolute peace on his face. Rhett didn’t want to wake him, but he couldn’t resist the look of Link’s stubble. He needed to feel it again. His lips started at Link’s chin and traveled along his jawline until he met his ear. Link muttered something under his breath and shifted slightly. Rhett pressed small kisses along the shell of his ear and slipped out his tongue to tickle that sweet spot right at Link’s hairline.

“Babe, mmh. I love you, but it’s way too early,” Link moaned, now audible enough for Rhett to hear.

“It’s like at least nine a.m. That’s late for you,” Rhett coaxed between more teasing, wet kisses.

“We’re on vacation. Nine is early for vacation Link,” Link whined but then giggled as Rhett’s tongue kept exploring the swoop between his neck and shoulder.

“Well, vacation Rhett thinks it’s never too early for some sweet, sweet loving,” Rhett murmured into Link’s skin. His hand snaked behind Link and squeezed him suggestively.

Link couldn’t resist anymore. He turned his head and found Rhett’s mouth with his own. Rhett’s head sunk into the pillow and his eyes closed. Link was still half-asleep, but his body was familiar with Rhett’s. He didn’t need much brainpower to sloppily fan the flames that had erupted inside Rhett’s belly. Rhett happily took what he was given and licked and nibbled and sucked his way to euphoria. Link still seemed to be tilting more towards the side of sleep and snuggles, but Rhett had other things in his mind. He scooted closer and wrapped his long limbs around Link as his kisses became hungrier. Link chuckled into Rhett’s mouth before drawing back to take a breath.

“You’re like a dang boa constrictor.”

“Mm-hmm, gonna eat you up. Swallow you whole,” Rhett said. The flames in his belly licked at his voice and Link’s body responded with an unmistakable twitch against Rhett’s thigh. Link hummed and licked his lips.

“That doesn’t sound too bad actually. I wouldn’t mind you munching on me a bit.”

“Breakfast in bed,” Rhett said with a smirk before diving under the covers in search of his morning meal.

The rain kept falling. Soon, Link was too.


End file.
